1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a turbine system, and more particularly, to the structure of the turbine system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a turbine system generates power by obtaining rotatory power as a propulsive force or a reactive force from the flow of a compressed fluid such as steam or a gas. A turbine engine or a turbine power generation system may operate by using the flow of a compressed fluid. For example, in comparison to an existing reciprocating engine, a turbine engine is much lighter, generates much higher power, and discharges less air-pollution materials, and thus is regarded as a high-power-density clean engine. A turbine engine may include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for burning fuel mixed with the compressed air, and a turbine for driving the compressor by obtaining rotatory power from the gas rapidly expanded from high temperature and high pressure due to an explosion that occurs in the combustor, and discharging an exhaust gas. The air compressed by the compressor is provided to the combustor and the combustor burns the fuel mixed with the compressed air. As in a turbine engine, a turbine power generation system may generate electricity by driving a turbine by means of rotatory power obtained from expansion of a high-temperature high-pressure fluid that is exploded in the combustor.